Shrin'Yar
Species Overview Homeworld: Thre'Fassan Home Galaxy: M-101 (the Pinwheel Galaxy) Home System: Lor'Qana Current Population: unknown Primary Language: Ril'Kyr Fur/Skin Tone: Varies according to Caste Major Planets: New Xi'an Affiliation: Shrin'Yar Empire Current GATO Status: Active Threat The Shrin'Yar "Dei loor'ne caq fre'uun sy weu'lar ine'w, dei shrin korrec verx'jr." "And so the 'inferior ones' will be moved aside to make way for those who are superior, and thus destined to rule." '' '- Shrin'Yar Saying''' The Shrin'Yar are an alien race from M-101, bent on the conquest of all other species in the known universe. Biology and appearance Physiology The Shrin'Yar are twice as strong as an average human. They have two hearts, and extremely dense muscular structures. Their powerful legs can run at speeds of up to twelve miles an hour. Some Shrin'Yar soldier types are genetically enhanced even beyond this. Appearance General The Shrin'Yar are lithe, bipedal felinoids. Hands Shrin'Yar hands are actually quite similar to human hands. They have three fingers, and an opposable thumb. Their digits are shorter and thicker than an average human's, and they have retractable claws. Eyes The Shrin'Yar, like most felinoid lifeforms, have excellent night vision. The most common eye colors among Shrin'Yar are violet, red-gold, and green. Fur The Shrin'Yar castes each have their own unique fur patterns and colors. Officers have gold, soldiers brown, workers; gray, scientists; light brown/tan, politicians; cream, and pilots; black. The other castes have mottled fur containing two or more of the above colors. (ie: medics; whose fur is patterned in gray and tan) Tail Most Shrin'Yar, except scientists and workers, have tails. Unlike most felinoids, however; their tails are prehensile. High-ranking Shrin'Yar, as well as commandos and Imperial Shock Troopers, wear poison tipped barbs on their tails to inflict more damage in close-quarters combat. Most soldiers, however, keep their tails inside special armor-weave sheaths, as having them out can be impractical in some situations. Society Basics of Shrin'Yar Society The Shrin'Yar are divided into groups called 'Prides'. Each Pride is ruled is ruled by a single Shrin'Yar called the 'Cach'kor', or 'Great Leader'. The prides held together by a dominant pride, whose leader is called the 'Go-Cach'kor', 'Highest Great Leader'. Within the prides, there are strict caste systems that were determined by years of rigorous genetic screenings and breeding programs designed to weed out bad genes. There are castes of polititions, scientists, officers, soldiers, workers, medics, and all other jobs necissary for a functioning civilization. The Cach'kor have their own prides. The male young fight each other in arenas, and the one who survives becomes the next Cach'kor when his father dies. The female young become the wives of thier brother, to keep their genes in the caste. The Shrin'Yar are strictly atheistic, and look down on those who worship gods as inferior and weak. The only surviving religion among them is an obscure faith called "Lach'unhr." Adherents to this faith are few, however, and are strongly persecuted, being executed if discovered. The official government policy is that this religion doesn't even exist anymore. The moral code and system of beliefs followed by the general Shrin'Yar population and government is similar to that proposed by Nietzche and Lenin. Psychology All Shrin'Yar are conditioned and taught from birth to recognize five simple 'facts'. 1. The goal of life is the survival and genetic propagation of those who are superior mentally and psychically. 2. The Shrin'Yar are superior to all other races. 3. The goal of the Empire is to insure that the Shrin'Yar reach their destined position as the eternal rulers of the universe. 4. The duty of all Shrin'Yar of all castes is to serve the Empire to the best of their ability. To betray the Empire is the ultimate crime, as it is betraying the destiny of the Shrin'Yar race. 5. Although some castes are superior to others, all Shrin'Yar are to respected; even the Go-Cach'Kor requires the work of the lowliest Shrin'Yar to forward the Empire. (although, naturally, the respect given to higher castes is to be greater than that granted to lower castes) Marriage As the Shrin'Yar are taught to believe that genetic propagation is one if the goals of life, polygamy is encouraged to those with 'good' genes. All Shrin'Yar are submitted to a series of genetic tests at birth to determine the quality of their genes. They all have a form that lists the quality of their genes (their 'rank') and the number of spouses they are allowed. Any Shrin'Yar with poor genes or a prohibitive mutation or disease is aborted at birth. Shrin'Yar are only allowed to marry those of the same caste and rank (genetic worth). The Century of Blood The Shrin'Yar are taught from childhood of what is called the 'Century of Blood'; the time of the great civil war. They are taught that the Shrin'Yar allowed themselves to become inferior and weak. They are warned never to become lazy themselves, or the Empire will suffer. History Brief history The Shrin'Yar have always been warlike, and when one of the Cach'Kor discovered spaceflight, he quickly destroyed all the other nations on their homeworld of Thre'Fassan, uniting the Shrin'Yar under his rule. They quickly spread out across their solar system, and when hyperspace travel was discovered, their fleet contained over a thousand ships. The Shrin'Yar were as ruthless with other species as they were with each other, but they were also patient. For three hundred years they took great pains to conceal themselves from the rest of their galaxy, gathering information and building weapons and armies. Then, when all was prepared, they struck. Scores of worlds fell before their onslaught before their victims even knew they were under attack. By the time that the Altera discovered Avalon (Earth), the Shrin'Yar controlled all of known space in their galaxy. The three races that had posed the most threat to their empire had been summarily, coldly, and utterly destroyed in ruthless acts of genocide. They had then subjugated the all the other known races and imposed harsh laws on them, forcing them to be their slaves. For many centuries, the Shrin'Yar were the masters of their galaxy, and their leaders grew overconfident in their power. They left their campaigns, and let their navies fall into disrepair. The spirit of conquest and expansion which had characterized them was lost as fat, lazy Go-Cach'Kor took the throne. Eventually, Go-Her'Jii, the last Cach'Kor of the old empire, took the throne without the arena rituals. He instead bribed off his brothers one by one, and had assassinated the ones he could not. The officers in their military were outraged at this blatant disregard for the spirit of the Shrin'Yar. They had had enough. The military officers formed an alliance and planned a coup. They withdrew their fleets, and warned all their friends and supporters to leave Thre'Fassan. They accidentally let the information slip to one of the Go-Cach'Kor's supporters, but by the time it reached Go-Her'Jii, it was too late. They launched a weapon at their home sun which caused it to explode in a massive supernova. With Thre'Fassan destroyed and Go-Her'Jii killed, the leaders of the military planned to recreate their empire of old. However, the betrayal of two of the commanders, who planned to set themselves up as new, joint Go-Cach'Kor, destroyed all hopes of their alliance. The Shrin'Yar were plunged into a bloody century of civil war between the Military Confederacy, the Rebels, and the Loyalist Remnant. Hundreds of planets were burned and destroyed at the command of ruthless military strategists, until finally the subjugated races rose up against them and drove the weakened Shrin'Yar back. They captured weapons facilities and a new, experimental class of ship designed by Shrin'Yar technicians. They used the technology they captured to destroy the Shrin'Yar fleets, and herded the rest of the Shrin'Yar outside the galactic disk. The liberated slaves banished their former masters from ever returning to their galaxy, and placed an unceasing watch on the galactic rim, in case the Shrin'Yar should ever seek to return. The defeated, shattered remains of the once proud Shrin'Yar Empire who were banished fled as far as they dared without new resources from the galaxy, and then collected all the resources they had to build giant, mobile space stations in the void between the galaxies. There they learned to use transporter nodes to replicate goods and material, and they slowly rebuilt their economic an military power. After five thousand years, the Shrin'Yar had rebuilt their culture, and dissent again began to arise between the factions. Ler'Hodas, the son of The'Garr and a Confederate, saw that his people could not survive another civil war, and he struck quickly. The leaders of the Rebels and Loyalists were ruthlessly wiped out, and he declared himself the new Go-Cach'Kor. Finally the Shrin'Yar had a new Go-Cach'Kor, restless after the long years of inaction. Still fearful of the races they had once ruled, although none would admit it, they turned their hungry eyes to the other nearby galaxies. A nearby cluster, which displayed brightly the promise of trillions of stars and worlds to conquer and settle, was selected to feel the power of the Shrin'Yar Empire Reborn. Our own Local Group. Their ships traveled the void for hundreds of years, and seventy years ago the vanguard of their mighty armada reached the fringes of the Andromeda Galaxy. They have waited patiently; watching, learning. Now, they have come; and they will unleash a power the likes of which the galaxies have never seen. See Also Ships:Shrin'Yar Technology:Shrin'Yar Places:Shrin'Yar Organizations:Shrin'Yar Timelines:Shrin'Yar Category:Aliens